Navigation
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Mereka tak menyangka kalau ikatan yang telah terbentuk dengan singkat berakhir dengan singkat pula/"Eagle."/"Hawk."/"Kau malah menuju ke arah yang berlawanan. Markas terdekatmu disana." RnR?


Disclaimer: KnB Cuma milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Seperti biasanya, Kasumi Cuma minjem chara-charanya aja.

.

.

.

Navigation

.

.

.

Kedua pasang mata yang memiliki keidentikan yang hampir sama saling menatap. Saling mencari titik dimana sebuah kebohongan muncul di antara keduanya. Bahkan, entah sudah berapa menit berlalu. Kali ini tidak ada lagi yang namanya musuh.

Ada pepatah yang menyatakan bahwa 'musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku'.

Mereka rasa pepatah itu ada benarnya meskipun mereka masih ambigu apakah orang yang mereka tatap satu sama lain merupakan 'teman' yang dimaksud?

Pemilik surai yang lebih hitam menoleh ke arah lain. Lalu dengan menyeka keringat yang bercucuran, dia menatap seseorang yang memakai seragam yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Lebih tepatnya, seragam milik musuh. Oasis yang berada di dekat mereka pun tidak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"Amunisiku habis," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan pistol yang semenjak tadi melekat di sabuknya. Si raven dengan kode 'Eagle' ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk menanyakan persetujuan dari orang yang berada di depannya.

"Bukankah semenjak dari terowongan neraka itu kita tidak mempermasalahkan status kita?" Tanya sang 'musuh' dengan kode 'hawk'. Dia berjalan dengan santai sambil menangkup air dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan santai pula dia duduk di samping pohon yang cukup rindang untuk melindungi kepalanya dari terik sinar matahari yang cukup menyengat.

Sang 'Eagle' hanya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit. Lalu dia ikut bergabung.

.

.

.

"Izuki! Dimana kau! Jawab!"

"Izuki-kun!"

Suara sayup-sayup terdengar di telinganya. Namun hal tersebut tidak membuatnya bangkit. Tubuhnya akan segera tertimpa reruntuhan jika dia berani menaikkan tubuhnya lebih dari 5 cm ke atas. Dengan menahan rasa sakit yang timbul dari luka lecet-lecet di sekujur tubuhnya, sang 'Eagle' mencoba untuk merayap dan mencari celah.

Dan sebelumnya dia menyadari kalau celah tersebut menuntunnya untuk menjauhi rekan-rekannya. Namun apa daya, jika dia mengikuti sumber suara itu maka neraka yang sebenarnya akan segera menghampirinya.

Padahal ini adalah kali pertama dirinya mengunjungi penampungan para tawanan perang yang bernama terowongan neraka ini. Namun sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari para tawanan yang nekat dengan semangat 'nasionalisme'-nya membuat bagian langit-langit runtuh seketika.

And say thank for his navigation ability. Dia mampu menemukan sebuah jalan keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang terbaring lemah di sudut 'terowongan' ini. dilihat dari apa yang dipakai olehnya, terlihatnya emblem serta seragam yang mengindikasikan kalau dia adalah musuh yang tertangkap dan ditawan disini.

Entah mantra apa yang terlintas dalam pikirannya sehingga membuatnya menghampiri tawanan itu. Dirinya yang terkenal dengan kode 'Eagle' itu sebenarnya merasa segan bahkan sudah siap dengan pisau lipat yang selalu dibawanya. Namun ketika menyingkap surai sang tawanan, matanya membulat sempurna.

Dirinya yang terkenal sebagai seseorang yang dapat membunuh orang lain dengan hanya satu gerakan, kini terdiam bahkan menarik tubuh yang lemah itu. Dengan terseok-seok, dirinya mencoba untuk keluar dari 'terowongan' neraka ini.

Banyak yang berkata bahwa seorang Izuki Shun dengan kode 'Eagle' ini adalah seorang tentara yang berdarah dingin. Sikapnya yang selalu membunuh musuh dari kegelapan serta kepintarannya dalam navigasi cukup membuatnya terkenal di kalangan para atasan. Sikap tak egoisnya juga sangat menenangkan.

Namun dia menjadi tentara bukan karena untuk memenuhi hasrat membunuh seperti Kagami dengan kode 'tiger' ataupun Aomine dengan kode 'panther'. Dia melakukan pembunuhan dengan cepat karena dirinya tidak ingin dan tidak suka melihat penderitaan orang lain.

Dan orang ini…

.

.

.

Sang navigator dari pihak musuh hanya terdiam sambil memasang wajah stoic ketika beberapa investigator menampar bahkan menendang bangku yang terikat erat dengan dirinya.

Pemilik kode 'hawk' ini memang ahli dalam hal navigasi. Dengan beberapa cara kuno yang diasimilasikan dengan cara modern, dirinya dapat dengan tepat menentukan lokasi musuh. Bahkan saat ini dirinya mengetahui koordinat tempat dirinya ditahan. Yeah, untuk sedikit bocoran, dirinya berada di tahanan yang terletak di tengah padang pasir yang cukup mematikan jikalau kau tersesat di sana.

Berkali-kali dirinya disiksa hanya untuk sebuah informasi. Namun dirinya sendiri justru merutuki dirinya yang belum mati-mati juga hingga saat ini.

Yeah, berita yang didapatnya dari seorang intel menyatakan bahwa keluarganya telah tiada semenjak dirinya mendaftarkan diri untuk menjadi seorang prajurit. Namun karena para atasan yang melihat potensi yang menjanjikan dari dirinya, maka berita itu ditutupi serta iming-iming mengenai perlindungan keluarga dari para prajurit pun ikut menyertai.

Belum puas untuk membuat telinganya sakit, dirinya mendapatkan tugas untuk mengawasi perbatasan. Dan dengan mata dan kemampuannya yang tidak perlu dipertanyakan,dirinya 'mampu' melihat kejadian pembantaian yang cukup mengerikan yang sialnya dilakukan oleh pihaknya sendiri.

Tujuan utamanya adalah kabur…

Namun justru karena kebodohannya, pihak lain menangkapnya dan menjadikannya tawanan.

.

.

.

Merasa ada kehadiran lain selain dirinya yang ikut duduk,dia menoleh dan mendapatkan sebuah telapak tangan yang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Eagle."

Yang ditawari untuk jabat tangan berusaha untuk menahan tawa namun akhirnya gagal juga. Sang Eagle memiringkan kepalanya beberapa derajat.

"Hawk."

Dan sang Eagle pun ikut tertawa.

.

.

.

Mata berwarna perak hanya terdiam sambil menutup kedua matanya. Dalam bayangan dirinya, sebentar lagi dia bakalan menuju kea lam baka. Pernyataan itu diperkuat dengan sesosok figure seukurannya yang datang menghampirinya sambil membawa sebuah pisau yang terlihat haus akan darahnya.

Namun dia hanya merasa tubuhnya terangkat. Lalu ketika membuka matanya sedikit, sebuah cahaya yang cukup menyeruak mata menghampiri indra penglihatannya. Dia menoleh ke orang yang telah berbaik hati menolongnya.

Dan matanya pun terbuka lebar melihat wajah dan figure orang yang yang telah menolongnya.

"Kenapa? Pasti itulah kata yang ingin kau ucapkan bukan? Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Setidaknya posisi kita sama saat ini. dan 'musuh' yang akan kita lawan nantinya juga sama."

"Tch. Aku adalah seorang navigator. Setidaknya aku dapat melarikan diri dari gurun pasiryang akan menyambut kita di depan sana."

"Jangan sombong dulu. Kau pikir bagaimana caraku untuk bisa keluar dari terowongan ini?"

.

.

.

"Perjanjiannya mengatakan kalau kita telah menemukan jalan masing-masing maka kita akan berpisah. Kenapa kau malah mengikutiku kesini, Eagle?" Tanya sang Hawk.

"Izuki."

"E-eh?"

"Panggil saja Izuki."

"Nande?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Izuki menunjuk ke arah tenggara.

"Markas terdekatmu berada di sebelah sana. Kenapa malah enak-enakan disini?"

"Tujuan pertamaku adalah kabur dari aliansi ku sendiri. Oleh karena itu aku menuju kemari."

"Oh…."

"Kau sendiri? Kau malah menuju ke arah yang berlawanan. Markas terdekatmu disana," ucap sang Hawk. "Kazunari."

"Entah kenapa ketika melihat dirimu, diriku seperti merasa seperti melihat diriku yang lain. Kurasa aku akan kabur dari sana dan menjemput keluargaku. Lalu kami bertiga akan kabur ke tempat yang aman dan damai yang jauh dari sini."

Kazunari melihat refleksi wajahnya serta refleksi wajah Izuki yang berada di permukaan oasis. Dan hal itu membuatnya tertawa untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Apa posisimu?" Tanya Kazunari.

"Sama denganmu. Oleh karena itu aku berkata kalau aku melihat diriku sendiri dalam dirimu."

"Namun,kurasa hanya kedua hal itu yang sama diantara kita. Keluarga?"

"Sudah tiada."

"Semua?"

"Ya."

"Gomen."

"Maa…. Ii ke do. Omae wa?"

"Okaasan to hitori no Aneki to boku desu."

"Sou ka…"

Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan di samping oasis yang cukup indah di antara padang yang cukup tandus itu. Mulai dari obrolan ringan hingga obrolan yang cukup mendalam dan bersifat pribadi.

Hingga suatu hari…

.

.

.

"Hey. Mau ikut denganku?"

"Hm?"

"Maa… maksudku… ikut lari bersamaku aku dan keluargaku," ucap Izuki sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rona semburat merah ikut menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Kazunari menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Maa… aku sudah mengirimkan seekor merpati pengantar surat kepada keluargaku."

"Ii janaika…"

Jabatan tangan nan hangat ikut mewarnai sebuah ikrar perjanjian antar sahabat yang terbentuk di tengah-tengah peperangan yang masih saja belum usai.

.

.

.

"Apa saja yang kau bawa? Cepatlah sebelum mereka menemukan kita!"

"Tenang saja Izuki! Kalau seandainya yang datang adalah mereka yang berasal dari pihakku, maka kau akan selamat. Tapi kalau…"

"Kalau seandainya yang datang lebh dahulu adalah dari pihakku, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

"Jadi…"

Kazunari yang saat itu berniat untuk berjalan menuju tempat yang dituju oleh mereka berdua dikejutkan oleh sebuah kilatan cahaya yang cukup janggal. Matanya yang jeli dan terlatih segera menoleh ke sumber cahaya dan menemukan sebuah senapan jarak jauh yang siap membidik mereka….

Bukan…

Bukan mereka…

Tapi…..

"Izuki!"

Mereka segera berlari. Terdengar dua kali letupan senjata sebelum mereka sampai di pepohonan dekat oasis tempat mereka tinggal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan cekatan mereka bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar untuk menyembunyikan mereka berdua.

"Tch! Gomen ne Izuki. Aku tidak bisa menyakinkan mereka sehingga kita harus bersembunyi begini!"

"Bukan tidak. Tapi belum," ucap Izuki. Kazunari menoleh ke arah sahabatnya dan baru menyadari sesuatu yang janggal.

"Aku sudah kena….."

"SIALAN!"

.

.

.

Kazunari hanya menatap nanar pada lima orang yang tergeletak bersimbah darah. Diperhatikannya lagi seseorang yang termasuk dalam korbannya yang masih hidup sambil menunggu sang ajal menjemput.

'Aku tidak suka melihat seseorang yang menderita ketika mencapai kematiannya. Oleh karena itu, aku melakukannya dengan cepat bahkan kalau bisa membuat mereka tidak merasakan sakit apapun.'

Tch, dia selalu melakukannya. Namun ganjaran yang dia dapatkan adalah mati secara perlahan.

Ingin rasanya membiarkan yang satu ini meregang nyawa secara perlahan dan menyakitkan. Mengingat dialah yang membuat Izuki menderita. Namun akibat perkataan Izuki, dirinya dengan tidak rela menebas kepalanya.

Dengan berbekal sebuah pisau (yang dulunya) milik Izuki, Kazunari berhasil membantai lima orang yang seharusnya membawanya kembali ke markas.

Persetan dengan pengkhianatan.

Persetan dengan pengejaran dan buronan.

Persetan dengan perang!

Mereka hanya prajurit. Mereka hanyalah alat untuk melaksanakan 'tugas' dari yang 'di atas'. Berperang dengan prinsip 'musuhlah yang salah dan kamilah yang benar'.

Sebenarnya, apa sih tujuan dari perang itu?

Dirinya berjalan dengan langkah lunglai menuju ke sebuah tubuh yang cukup lemah.

'Oleh karena itu aku berkata kalau aku melihat diriku sendiri dalam dirimu'

Tch, dia benar-benar memandang dirinya sendiri yang saat itu terjebak di antara reruntuhan. Namun untuk kali ini, orang yang mirip dengannya tidak mampu menolongnya. Dia menghela napas dan menyiapkan upacara pemakaman untuk sahabat pertama dan tersingkatnya.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita muda berumur sekitar 25 tahun sedang menunggu sambil memegang sebuah senapan yang telah terisi penuh. Matanya menunjukkan rasa was-was. Dia melirik ke arah ibunya yang juga sedang bersiap dengan sebuah pistol kiriman anak bungsunya.

Kkrriiieet….

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah sesosok figure yang begitu mereka kenal.

"Izuki?!"

"Otouto-kun?"

Namun figure itu hanya menggeleng lesu. Pandangan matanya yang nanar sangat sulit untuk diartikan oleh kedua wanita yang masih belum menurunkan penjagaan mereka.

"Izuki sudah…"

.

.

.

End (?)

Author's note:

Hwaduh, apa-apaan ini?! nyampah gak bergunah(?) di fandom KnB. *Shun:kitakore ^^*

Sebenernya Kasumi mau bikin genre romance yang temanya ada perang-perangan gitu *gara-gara abis nonton film 300 XD* tapi kok malah jadi friendship gagal gini ya?! *jedotin kepala ke bola basket terdekat*

Yup, komen? Flame? Silahkan…. :D

Douzo…


End file.
